Present conventional systems do not have the capability to identify all existing relationships within an entity. Lack of sufficient information associated with one or more relationships within an entity makes it difficult to detect technology anomalies efficiently and perform triage in response to detecting technology anomalies within the entity. As such, there exists a need for a system to identify all existing relationships within the entity and perform technology anomaly detection, triage and response.